Turnabout Romance
by Goodnight little everything
Summary: Underneath it all, the courtroom isn't the only place of excitement. AA pairing oneshot collection. Recent chapter: onesided Phoenix/Mia - Mia hates Dahlia Hawthorne.


**I wanted to try something totally new for me for once. I haven't written pairings in a long time, and returning to it is kind of weird, but I can dig it, man.**

**Anyway, because I noticed there are some **_**oddball **_**pairings in Ace Attorney, I thought I might as well write a few. So this whole "fanfiction" (more like oneshot collection) is simply a bunch of oneshots (may have two or three parters) about shippings I just randomly feel like writing about.**

**Just know, I don't support any pairings. Any of the pairings here, even if I write one more frequently than another, I don't like any more than the other pairings shown here. I **_**promise **_**you. Another note – I absolutely **_**suck **_**with legal stuff, so if it sounds like I'm grasping when having to write that, that's why. XP**

**Starting with a onesided Mia/Phoenix, back when Dahlia was convicted.**

* * *

There aren't a lot of things that Mia hates, but what she does hate, she hates with a _passion_. Mia tries not to devote her time to hating, mainly because it distracts her from being impartial when in court, but she simply can't help the fact that certain facts, objects, or _people _make her want to grind her teeth. She is, after all, at least partially human, which of course fosters her hatred of whatever makes her blood boil.

Just recently, Mia found something, or in this case some_one_, new to hate. Actually, she probably always fostered this hate ever since her first case, but it intensified with this one.

Dahlia Hawthorne.

Mia likes to believe she has good reason to hate much of what she hates. Dahlia Hawthorne is no exception to this. Much like Mia hates when someone conceals the truth (especially in court, and she has to _reveal _those truths herself, which can be rather difficult, depending on the witness), she hates Dahlia for _never _telling the truth. She is just a lying, cheating, dirty, rotten _bitch _in every meaning of the word. Mia doesn't know if Dahlia is automatically swayed to lie to everyone she speaks to, including in court where she's supposed to be held under oath, or if Dahlia is simply doing it to save her own skin – regardless of the reason, though, Dahlia's instinct to just hide the truth in whatever way possible simply makes Mia's skin crawl.

However, although these are awful, awful traits, Mia knows that Dahlia's willingness to lie isn't the largest reason why she hates her so much. Even though it is absolutely disgusting to the defense attorney that Dahlia would even _think _of trying to fool everyone like that, if that had been the greatest reason why Mia hates her she would have wanted to strangle her back in that case in which her client committed suicide. Her inclination to not tell the truth only adds to the true reason why Mia hates Dahlia so damn much.

Quite simply, Mia hates Dahlia because she has the whole world wrapped around her finger.

Specifically, a certain Phoenix Wright. Oh, Phoenix... Dahlia is gone, convicted, shown for the liar she is, and yet she still has a tight hold over that man, even from the confines of jail.

It breaks Mia's heart, hearing that man cry mournfully over his lost "Dollie," and adamantly claim that that _wasn't _his "Dollie" who tried to murder him, who lied to him, who blackmailed him, who framed him for murder. It makes the defense attorney want to cry, too. Dahlia obviously doesn't give a damn about that man, and yet he continues to pour his heart and soul out for her – a heart and soul that could be better used for his own future instead of for the benefit of a filthy, awful liar. Mia feels justified about ridding the world of that awful woman, but she can't help but feel guilty when she hears her defendant sobbing over his ex-girlfriend.

Knowing what the last man who loved Dahlia to such an extent did only makes Mia's chest hurt worse.

And that is why Mia hates Dahlia so much. Because she has ruined the lives of so many people – and especially Phoenix, and she can't help but feel indignant about the way the man has been treated, by that awful woman and by fellow peers. He never deserved her – he deserves to have someone loyal, someone brave, someone willing to stand up for him no matter what the circumstance. He's a nice man who has been dealt with too much bad luck, enough bad luck that would have made Mia crack from the pressure. He keeps on smiling, despite all that has happened to him. No thanks to Dahlia.

He needs someone better.

Whenever Mia thinks of Dahlia, that is the point she stops thinking about her at all, and returns to her paper work. She shouldn't distract herself, after all. She has a lot of work to do, and a sister to take care of.

Sometimes, she can't help but think, _I would be better for him._


End file.
